


The girl of her dreams

by smog_monster



Category: Yume Nikki | Dream Diary
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Holding Hands, Hugging, Kissing, Madoponi, Not Canon Compliant, Trans Female Character, Yuri, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2020-09-24 13:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smog_monster/pseuds/smog_monster
Summary: Madotsuki has seen so many familiar places, and so many familiar people within the confines of her dreams. But she never expected to meet up with her so soon.





	1. Arrival

As Madotsuki entered the pink sea, she could feel something well up inside of her. Unlike many other areas of her personal dream world, she couldn't attribute this one to a certain memory but instead a feeling. Serenity. It was by far the most pleasant place she had visited so far. The first thing she had noticed was the ground she stood on. It was pale in color, and it felt hard and lumpy. As she examined her environment she noticed that she was on one of several similarly colored islands, each of which was placed in a large, pink colored body of water. Madotsuki reached down to touch the liquid, and as she ran her fingers through it she discovered that it felt almost jelly like. Some of it even stuck to her fingers as she took them out. As she further observed her surroundings, Madotsuki noticed a group of multicolored conical mountains set on top of another small island. She figured that whatever secrets this world held where located there. Thus, her goal was set. Madotsuki continued down the narrow path that was set in front of her making sure not to slip and fall into the body of water beside her. Her attention was soon brought to a pale red balloon set at the end of the path. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, aside from the fact that it was simply suspended in the air. Her first instinct was to touch the balloon itself, which caused it to bob back and forth. Her next decision was to grab the string on the bottom of the balloon. The balloon then began to slowly rise up, eventually going above Madotsuki's head. Much to her surprise, Madotsuki soon felt herself being lifted into the air .

As the balloon took her farther into the sky, a sudden feeling of fear hit Madotsuki like a tidal wave. Although Madotsuki knew her life was never in any real danger in the dream world, she was still deathly afraid of heights. However, she quickly grew accustomed to her situation and she soon felt that same feeling of serenity she had felt earlier. As she continued to calmly float along, Madotsuki took the time to more closely examine her surroundings. The first thing she noticed were the cone shaped mountains from earlier. She was much closer to them than she was before and from her current position they seemed massive, with the one in the center reaching far into the clouds. The balloon seemed to be drifting closer to the mountains, as though it was purposefully taking her to them. Almost as soon as she noticed this a faint creaking sound hit her ears, and it was soon followed by a loud pop. Before she could figure out what was going on Madotsuki found herself plummeting down below. Her fall was soon broken by a small patch of land, and she was able to recollect herself after some time.

Looking around, she noticed that she was on the same island as the mountains. As she slowly made her way towards the one in the center, she noticed that it was broken up into multiple differently colored segments, and as she put her hand up to it she noticed that it had a smooth plastic like texture. She circled around the mountain in an attempt to find something of interest, Sure enough, she found what appeared to be a large door shaped opening on one side of the mountain. She couldn't see if anything was within the crevice, as it was entirely pitch black. She seemingly had no choice but to continue forward if she wanted to see what contents the mountain held. Things like this were nothing new to her, so she had no problem simply carrying on into the doorway, her footsteps echoing as she continued pressed on. After what seemed like an eternity Madotsuki finally saw a bright light a few feet in front of her, and beyond this light was something she hadn't anticipated. A normal looking room. Madotsuki crept her way in, feeling somewhat anxious. The room had an almost child like feeling to it, with bright pink walls and a dark green carpet resting in the middle. A bright blue bed laid in the right most bottom corner, with a seemingly full bookshelf placed on the back wall. The last thing to catch her eye was the most surprising. A blonde haired girl wearing a green sweater hunched over in a bright pink desk.


	2. Poniko

Madotsuki couldn't do much but stand in place. Out of all the strange things she saw in her personal dream world, this seemingly ordinary girl was the most out of place. Madotsuki became so used to the residents of her mind resembling surreal looking manifestations of her thoughts and memories, so seeing something like her deeply confused Madotsuki. She slowly made her way to the girl, all the while being more cautious than usual. However, as soon as Madotsuki grew close to the girl, she saw her head start to rise from her desk. The next thing she did would bewilder Madotsuki even more. "Oh? Is someone there?" the girl said, her voice was soft and somewhat whisper like. As she stood up she quickly turned her head towards Madotsuki, making eye contact.

"A visitor?" she wondered aloud, "How odd, no ones ever come to visit me before.". Madotsuki couldn't do much but blankly stare back at the girl and try to hide her confusion. Once again the girl spoke, "Oh, how rude of me. I didn't even introduce myself." She bowed down slightly, "My name is Poniko, it's a pleasure to meet you.". Poniko. That name sounded so familiar to Madotsuki, and yet she didn't know why. Despite her hardest efforts, she couldn't dig up any memories of this girl or her name. "Are you alright?" Poniko asked, derailing Madotsukis train of thought. "W-what? Oh... I'm..... fine." Madotsuki stammered.

This was the first time Madotsuki ever spoke to anything in quite some time. None of the creatures she encountered before Poniko had ever spoken to her, and she hadn't tried to interact with anyone in the real world for most of her life. "Oh, that's a relief." Poniko responded. "So, whats your name?" she continued, tilting her head slightly to the left. "M-my name? Oh.... it's......" Madotsuki stammered, visibly struggling. "Madotsuki? Hm...." Poniko said, with a hint of curiosity in her voice. "I-Is something the matter? Did I say something wrong?" Madotsuki sheepishly asked while nervously rubbing her hands together. "Oh, no." Poniko answered, "It's a nice name. It suits you well." she continued. Madotsuki wasn't exactly used to being complimented either. "A-Ah.... Thank you...." She said, anxiously tugging on one of her braids.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?" Poniko once again asked. "If you're stressed out you can just say so." She added. Something about her words made Madotsuki feel something that she hadn't felt in a long time. She felt calm. She felt safe. "Hm? Ah... no.... I'm fine.... I'm fine...." Madotsuki answered, a subtle smile forming on her face. "Well, thats a relief..." Poniko stated with a hint of worryful doubt in her voice. "Hey, why don't we go sit down?" Poniko continued, "It'd be much easier to talk that way.". This idea brought Madotsuki even further into her state of joy. Poniko quickly made her way to the small blue bed in the corner of her room with Madotsuki following closely behind.

The two girls planted themselves on ponikos bed. Poniko set her hands on the bed and her legs were both close together. Meanwhile, Madotsuki clasped both of her hands tightly together and her legs were spread a few inches a part from each other. The pair were silent for the first few minutes, until Poniko perked her head up and said "So, what exactly brings you here?". "Oh.... uh.... nothing in particular, just..... wandering around..... and I just.... happened to come here....." Madotsuki replied. "Hm.... I see...." Poniko responded while slowly nodding her head. After a few more seconds of silence, Madotsuki asked "So..... do you live here? Or....". Poniko seemed puzzled, "Well, of course I live here. After all, this is my home." she responded. "Ah, yeah.... guess it should have been obvious.... heh..." Madotsuki mumbled to herself. Silence fell upon them once again. "So.... do you.... do anything here?" Madotsuki asked, breaking the silence once again. "Hmmm... Well, I don't do much. Other than walk outside of course." Poniko replied. Madotsuki's head perked up, "Do you do anything out there?". "Not much," Poniko said, "I mostly just walk about and observe the scenery. It's quite nice, but i've seen it so many times that it's starting to get repetitive."." Ah, I see.... you know, if you want, I could..... take you somewhere else....." Madotsuki stated, sounding quieter as she continued to speak. "Hmmm... perhaps... I've never really thought about leaving, it does sound nice." Madotsuki was ecstatic. "Y-yeah, there are a lot of.... interesting things out there, and I know my way around it......". "So, when do you want to start?" Poniko continued. "I have things to do back home, s-so maybe tomorrow?". "That sounds fine." Poniko answered. Madotsuki felt like she finally had someone to be close to. For once, her dreams truly made her happy. But at the same time, it was a little too much to handle all at once.

Madotsuki suddenly stood up and said, "H-Hey.... I'm gonna head out now. It was nice talking to you...". Poniko slowly made her way off the bed as well, stretching her arms out as she did. "Alright then. See you tomorrow." she said. "S-See you tomorrow!" Madotsuki exclaimed as she headed out the door. Madotsuki was alone once more, but this time with feelings of comfort and happiness. She went through the long black hallway that connected Poniko's room to the Pink sea. As she walked outside, she couldn't help but admire the scenery once more. Madotsuki finally understood why the Pink sea gave her feelings of comfort.


	3. Awake

Madotsuki slowly returned to the world of the waking, and she was once again back in her room. She lazily made her way out of bed and stood straight up. Her room was uncomfortably small, and almost all of her possesions had a thin layer of dust on them. She had a small bookshelf filled with books she's already read multiple times, an antiquated CRT tv with a famicom game console plugged into it, and a desk that sat by her bed with a small lamp, a dark red journal, and a cellphone that she hardly ever touched. At the other side of her room was a doorway out to her balcony.

After some thought, she decided that she would head out to the balcony before she did anything else. She made her way to the sliding glass door that separated the inside from the outside, making her way out as she opened it. The balcony was almost as large as her room, but much more barren with nothing much to see on it. She walked over towards the edge, where the only thing that pervented Madotsuki from falling straight down was a simple railing. Madotsuki slumped onto the railing and began looking out into the night sky. Despite its beauty, she felt nothing but an overwhelming sadness. She hadn't been to the outside world in what felt like forever, choosing to stay hidden within her room. She couldn't even remember why at this point, she simply stayed out of obligation.

Madotsuki nearly dozed off as she slouched on the railing before quickly waking herself back up. She took one more long look into the night before returning to her room. She had one more part of her routine to finish before she went back to sleep, and that cataloging her dreams in her diary. She hastily walked towards her desk, plopping down in her chair once she arrived. She flipped thorugh the pages of her diary passing pages filled with her previous writings and others with doodles depicting the things she had seen in her dreams. She reached the latest clean page. She picked up a nearby pencil and began to write.

"June, 26th, 2004" Madotsuki wrote. Her handwriting was scratchy and difficult to read. "I went back to that place with all the snow the other day. I didn't think i'd see anything new, but there was this one igloo out in the middle of nowhere. I found a small puddle of pinkish water-" She wrote on and on about the Pink Sea and her journey there. She was nearly done writing when she reached the point where she'd have to talk about Poniko.

Madotsuki let out a deep sigh before she continued, "Inside the house was this girl." she wrote, "I don't know why but I just can't stop thinking about her, even now. She had beautiful blond hair, and her voice was so calm and sweet, and the way she spoke to me was so comforting." she continued, getting progressivly more flustered as she went on. "We promised that we'd meet again and explore the rest of the dream world together." She was finally finished with her entry with very little room to spare. She used what little space remained to draw a simplistic rendition of Poniko's face. She closed her diary with a soft thud and quickly stood back up. She excitedly progressed back to her bed and got under her covers. She closed her eyes and almost immedietly went to sleep.


	4. Return

Madotsuki stood on the balcony of her dream world. In front of her was an empty void where the sky should've been. She quickly went through the sliding glass door into her room. Normally she wouldn't hurry out of her dream room like this, but this was only because of her plans. She rushed out of the door to her room and into an area she called the Nexus. The Nexus was a mostly black abyss, the only things contained within were various doors of varying designs that lead to parts of her dream world.

Her path led her to the dark blue door at the bottom left of the room, and behind it was a desolate snowy forest. The world was mostly empty save for the occasional snow covered tree and a few igloos off in the distance. Madotsuki wasted no time and hurried to a secluded igloo towards the South. She crawled inside the icy hut, and in the middle was a puddle of familiar bright pink water. She carefully submerged herself in the puddle, and she was once more in the pink sea.

She was greeted by the familiar expanse of pink water and rocky islands, with those same conical mountains in the distance. Despite only visiting once before, Madotsuki almost perfectly memorized the path that would take her to Poniko's house. She hastily yet carefully made her way across the path and towards the balloon at the end. She hesitated for a moment before grabbing onto the balloon again, thinking back to what happened during her last visit. After she braced herself, she held on tight as the balloon once again brought her high into the air. Madotsuki closed her eyes and braced herself for the expected fall, but it never came. Instead it brought her straight towards her destination. It slowly lowered her to the ground, popping as she landed.

The mountains loomed over Madotsuki, her anxiety building up as she approached the entrance. Her steps progressively slowed down until she reached the door to Poiniko's room. Her heart was pounding furiously as she reached for the doorknob. Madotsuki nervously opened the door and stepped into Poniko's room. Like before, Poniko was silently sitting and looking down at her desk. Before Madotsuki could say anything, Poniko's head perked up and she quickly looked back towards her. "Ah, you're back." She said, her voice as monotone as ever. "A-ah..... I...." Madotsuki stumbled. "Oh? Are you nervous?" Poniko inquired, her head tilting slightly to the left. "What?" Madotsuki asked with confusion in her tone, it took a second for her to process Poniko's question. "Ah, no I'm not....." She answered, her voice growing quieter as she spoke.

They both stood in awkward silence for a moment, before Madotsuki said "A-anyways, s-should we head out?". "Ah, of course." Poniko responded, "Well then, lead the way.". Both girls started to head out the door before Poniko interjected, "Say... would you like to hold my hand? It might make you feel less anxious."she said, outstretching her hand. As she said this, a wide grin overtook Madotsuki's face, "Y-yes! Of course!" she exclaimed before quickly taking Poniko's hand. And with that, they both set off for the outside of the Pink Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause between this chapter and the last, I was hit by a particularly shitty streak of writers block.


End file.
